


stay on your side of the bed

by mochis



Series: tumblr requests [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Kuro isn't too happy about having to share a room with Kiku. Luckily, Kiku isn’t too thrilled, either.





	stay on your side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: “We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair”

Kuro’s glare was icy, piercing the back of Kiku’s head like daggers.

Kiku, however, ignored him, setting two blankets onto the mattress. “I don’t know why you’re upset at  _ me.  _ I didn’t ask to share a room with you.”

“Bullshit,” he leaned against the doorframe to their (apparently) shared room, arms crossed across his chest. “I saw you speaking to Alfred during the hike up here. You kept glancing at me.” 

“I was asking him to take frequent breaks because you looked as if you were going to pass out any minute.” Kiku did not turn around as he replied, simply unfolded the blankets to spread onto the bed. Kuro was surprised by his sharp tone. “I know you don’t go out into the sun very much.” 

He leant down for his suitcase, unzipping it to fish for his sleeping clothes and shampoo. Without glancing towards the man in the doorway, he said, “If it really bothers you, feel free to sleep on the ground.” 

The bathroom door was shut, the water soon began running, and Kuro took this time to sulk under the blankets Kiku ahd set out. 

He and Kiku were invited to spend their Spring Break at Alfred’s cabin in the mountains, which his parents had offered. It was a rather large group, and Kuro was actually quite pleased that he only had to share a bed and room with one other person, but that one other person just  _ had  _ to be Kiku Honda. 

The man grabbed a pillow, indignantly hugging it to his chest. After their conversation, he’d never felt so stupid in his entire lifetime. Of course Kiku didn’t voluntarily opt to share a room with him, and why should he? Kuro hadn’t said one word to him before or during the hike to the cabin, and even outside of this environment, they hardly interacted. Kuro made sure of that.

He considered apologizing when Kiku came out of the shower, but his pride ultimately decided against it. 

After a few more minutes of berating himself and pulling almost all of the blankets onto himself, he dozed off. 

Kiku was toweling his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom, the words “you can use the shower now” dying on his lips as he saw the man swaddled up on the bed. His first instinct was to roll his eyes - which he did - and his second was to pull the sheets from him because there was no way Kuro was going to keep all of the warmth to himself, but he stopped just before his fingertips brushed against the sheets.

He had never been this physically close to Kuro. The tattoos lining his arms had always intimidated him, in truth, but now that he was right there, they were almost beautiful. A charcoal colored snake hidden behind violet, swirling clouds, fangs bared and eyes beady: a near perfect imitation of  _ yakuza  _ tattoos. Not only that, but it was clear that he worked to build up muscle in his arms - 

That was when Kiku took several steps back, stopping that train of thought before it went somewhere dangerous. 

He was not attracted to Kuro. That was a simple fact. 

A fact he repeated to himself as he finished toweling his hair, brushing his teeth and finally climbing into the bed besides Kuro, who had given up some of the blankets as he shifted in his sleep. 

Kiku made sure to keep a reasonable distance between them during the night. There would surely be repercussions if he even came within and inch of Kuro. 

(He also slept with one less pillow since he didn’t have it in him to pry it from the man’s arms. Besides, he looked comfortable hugging it to his chest.)

Morning came earlier than expected, and Kuro was the first to be rudely woken up by sunlight spilling onto his face. He rubbed his eyes and face, sitting up to wake Kiku with a pillow to the face for forgetting to close the blinds last night, but stopped mid-swing. 

Kiku’s hair was still damp, mussed and sticking up in some places. It might have been because Kuro was still more than half asleep, but he did not stop himself from running his fingers through the strands, attempting to smooth out the awkward bits. 

Through sleep-heavy eyes, Kiku looked so damn gorgeous. 

“What are - what are you doing?” 

When he was awake, however, was when the illusion was shattered. 

Kuro quickly drew his hand back once he saw Kiku blinking up at him, bleary-eyed and voice heavy with sleep. He couldn’t think of anything else to say besides, “Your hair’s fucked.”

Kiku patted his head to check for himself. “Okay...and why were you -”

“You also forgot to shut the blinds last night.” Was all Kuro said in response, turning his back on Kiku. 

While that offered no explanation whatsoever, Kiku did not question him further. Nor did he comment when it happened the next morning. 


End file.
